Asami is a player
by White NPG
Summary: Asami est joueur. Très joueur.  Akihito le sait bien et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'il l'était a ce point jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe sur "LA" chose.


Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas a moi, ils appartiennent à Ayano Yamane.

Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent ce sont mes idées stupides que j'ai voulu mettre noir sur blanc x3.

Il n'y a pas de scènes M, vraiment désolée, mais j'espère que cela va vous plaire quand même !

Bonne lecture & Reviews please ^o^ ! 

* * *

><p><strong>Asami Ryuchi était joueur, et ce, personne ne s'en doutait une seule seconde.<strong>

**Akihito Takaba lui le savait parfaitement, vu qu'il était le jouet favori avec lequel il venait s'amuser- lui seul le voyait comme un amusement ceci dit en passant et ce n'est pas le photographe qui dirait le contraire-dès que l'envie l'en prenait et pourtant...voilà !**

**Ce fameux joueur pourtant tyrannique, mesquin, sarcastique, hautain, je-m'en-foutiste de l'avis des autres et...PERVERS, n'avait plus montré le bout de son automatique depuis un très très long moment!**

**Si bien que, même si Akihito, persécuté, tyrannisé, enlevé, séquestré, drogué, violé... voulait la plupart du temps lui échapper pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir...s'inquiétait.**

**Comique non ? Alors qu'il pourrait très bien profiter de sa liberté pour enfin vivre sa vie d'être humain "LIBRE"...mais non. Il s'inquiétait plutôt pour ce type, ce connard, ce bâtard d'Asami Ryuchi !**

**Cela faisait des heures que le jeune homme s'était installé sur son divan, des tas de photos éparpillées autour de lui,**

**"Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il était peut-être alité, gravement blessé. Ou encore pire ?**

**Pire...**

**PIRE ? Non. Mais une chose était sûre et certaine..."**

**Le jeune photographe se releva soudainement d'un geste brusque de son divan, faisant voler tout autour de lui les photos qu'il rangeait soigneusement dans des albums pendant que ses pensées, elles, avaient vagabondées tout ce temps pour arriver à cette conclusion :**

**- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Asami ! Hurla le photographe avant d'enjamber sa table basse, d'attraper d'un geste de la main son attirail de survie, c'est-à-dire son appareil photo et sa veste, et sorti précipitamment de son petit appartement.**

**Il se mit a courir dans les rues illuminées par de multiples néons colorés et autres lampes de nuit de la grande ville de Tokyo en direction de l'appartement de son bourreau.**

**Sur le chemin, il évita de justesse plusieurs voitures qui l'insultèrent pour son manque de prudence mais Akihito s'en fichait royalement.**

**Le problème pour le moment c'était de savoir ce que le Yakuza pouvait bien avoir pour ne pas venir le voir ! Car oui, ça le travaillait de plus en plus.**

**Il était anormal que ce jaguar en chaleur constante ne vienne pas tirer son coup au moins une fois.**

**Ça y est, l'immeuble était en vue !**

**Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, traversé le hall, emprunté les escaliers, pour ne pas devoir attendre comme un con dans l'ascenseur en tapant du pied parce que celui-ci n'allait pas assez vite, couru dans le couloir pour vite atteindre la porte et remarquer que l'étage n'était pas le bon(voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'agir dans la précipitation…).**

**Après avoir bousculé un vieux en faisant demi-tour, un vieux qui se mit à lui taper sur la figure avec sa canne tout en se plaignant des jeunes de cette génération pour leur manque de considération et de respect pour les vieilles personnes…**

**Après avoir finalement décidé d'emprunter l'ascenseur, chose qu'il aurait dû faire dès le départ, tout en se massant les « parties » frappées par le vieux surexcité pour ENFIN arriver au bon étage et devant la bonne porte après un détour digne d'un dessin animé humoristique !**

**Le jeune photographe soupira un long moment avant de se décider à appuyer sur la sonnette de la cause de tous ces malheureux incidents.**

**Personne.**

**Akihito soupira une nouvelle fois. Tout ça pour rien... !**

**Il décida alors de l'attendre à l'intérieur en utilisant un objet qu'il n'a jusqu'à présent et pour ainsi dire jamais utilisé : la clé de l'appartement d'Asami.**

**Depuis que celui-ci lui avait gentiment – et sans arrières-pensées... non mais sérieusement vous y avez cru ? - offert cette clé, il avait vraiment évité de l'utiliser.**

**Et généralement, à chaque fois que l'envie lui avait pris d'utiliser la petite clé pour venir fourrer son nez dans les affaires du Yakuza, un malheur lui tombait sur le nez.**

**Un malheur nommé Asami Ryuchi, pervers à temps plein sans état d'âme.**

**Une fois entré, il ôta ses chaussures et fit le tour du grand appartement luxueux.**

**Comme toujours, parfaitement rangé, propre, pas une trace de vie.**

**A quoi bon se payer un luxe pareil si on n'y vit pratiquement jamais ? Aaah ces riches !**

**Le jeune photographe entra dans le bureau de son bourreau. Personne non plus.**

**Il s'approcha du PC portable qui trônait fièrement, allumé, sur le bureau encombré par quelques tasses de café. Étrange. Asami n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner ses affaires.**

**Et quand bien même il n'aurait pas eu le temps de ranger, une femme de ménage passait dans la semaine pour venir nettoyer.**

**Il remarqua alors un petit carton placé sur la poignée de porte du bureau, sur celui-ci était noté :**

**« N'entrez-pas ! »**

**Étrange, étrange...**

**Cela avait attisé la curiosité du photographe.**

**Il s'approcha alors du PC portable et se pencha sur celui-ci.**

**L'écran était noir mais il était allumé. Il secoua la souris pour que le mode veille s'en aille.**

**C'est alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux en fixant la raison du fourbi de la pièce.**

**La page était ouverte sur ...**

**- Un JEU ? Hurla le jeune photographe pris entre l'envie d'hurler de rire face à la « chose » ou de trucider le pauvre petit PC, cause de l'absence de visite de son bourreau.**

**Un jeu de drague virtuel ? Asami jouait à un jeu de drague virtuel ?**

**Akihito se pinça la lèvre pour ne pas rire.**

**De plus, vu l'avancement dans les barres de « progrès », le Yakuza était déjà loin dans le jeu...**

**Le photographe tira la chaise afin de s'y installer. Il était choqué par sa découverte, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose.**

**C'était bien un jeu de drague... rien que le titre en disait long sur la niaiserie de la chose.**

**« Love of Seduction »**

**C'en était trop pour Akihito, il explosa de rire en imaginant le Yakuza jouer à cette chose pour adolescentes rêveuses d'un amour digne des contes de fées.**

**Le photographe se pencha un peu en se tenant le ventre, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop drôle.**

**Il se souvint alors du temps passé à essayer de trouver un sujet qui pourrait mettre la honte au Yakuza. De ses multiples tentatives. Comme la fois où il avait mis dans les bras de l'homme après leurs ébats, un lapin en peluche.**

**Certes la photo n'avait pas été prise, il n'y avait pas de pellicule dans son appareil, mais les souvenirs eux étaient bien là et rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier un moment pareil. Mais ici...**

**- Là c'est la totale ! Même mort je n'oublierais pas « CECI » ! Hurla-t-il en éclatant à nouveau de rire tout en pointant l'écran du doigt.**

**Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues roses, il avait fini sur les genoux et rampait tout en rigolant vers la porte pour aller récupérer son appareil photo qu'il avait laissé sur le divan.**

**Cette fois-ci il l'aurait son « scoop » ! Il voyait déjà le titre imprimé en grande lettre sur la première page du journal.**

**- « Un Yakuza joue à un dating game pour adolescente » ! Oh ça va être géant ! Il ne va plus s'en relever, ça va lui foutre la honte !**

**C'est alors que le jeune photographe senti comme une résistance, quelque chose lui avait barré le chemin alors qu'il avait pourtant laissé la porte du bureau ouverte. Il releva lentement la tête, un sourire béat affiché sur ses lèvres.**

**Il déglutit difficilement.**

**Le Yakuza était là, debout devant lui. Depuis combien de temps ?**

**Vu le grand sourire qui s'affichait dangereusement sur les lèvres de celui-ci, assez de temps pour avoir entendu le principal.**

**Akihito n'avait pas fait dans la discrétion qui plus est. Il avait baissé sa garde, hurler de rire, voir taper du pied...**

**Asami passa à côté du jeune photographe pour aller prendre son PC portable toujours allumé.**

**Le jeune photographe n'osait plus bouger. Il le fixait. Il le sentait, c'était comme une brûlure sur son dos.**

**Il le vit s'approcher de lui, s'accroupir avec le PC portable tenu dans ses mains et lui montrer l'écran.**

**Il perdit son sourire en voyant que le jeu en question était, certes, un jeu de drague, mais complètement différent de la page qu'il avait observé avant.**

**Déjà le titre avait changé :**

**« Love and Submission » ou « amour et soumission »...**

**Le photographe se mit soudain à rire nerveusement en voyant quelques pages du dit jeu.**

**Des hommes se faisant sodomiser par d'autres hommes...**

**Oui, ça c'était un jeu qui ressemblait clairement plus à Asami.**

**Le Yakuza reposa alors son PC sur son bureau et s'approcha à nouveau d'Akihito, cette fois-ci plus dangereusement.**

**- Hé hé... ça arrive de se tromper tu sais?**

**- Certainement. Mais... tu sais que tu vas devoir me dédommager pour cela, n'est-ce pas, Akihito ?**

**Sur cette phrase, il s'empara de son jouet préféré qu'il s'empressa de mettre à nu.**

**Après quelques heures d'amusement, le Yakuza, victorieux et comblé, alluma une cigarette tout en regardant un Akihito au bout de sa vie.**

**Il sourit en s'approchant de l'oreille de celui-ci et chuchota à celle-ci :**

**- Maintenant Takaba, dis-moi qui de nous deux ne va pas savoir s'en relever ?**

**Suite à cela, il se leva et prit la direction de la douche sans avoir pris la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit pour cacher les parties - intéressantes pour certaines personnes – de son anatomie, laissant son jouet digérer son énième défaite, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller du grand lit.**

**Il était sûr d'une chose.**

**Asami aimait jouer.**


End file.
